He's back in town
by HB always
Summary: so hiei and botan had a thing and then he left and now he's back for her.... HB oneshot


Yummy! I love diet coke n.n

By Rikku Minouke

Disclaimer: Hell No! You do not think I own YYH! Hello I'm like in poverty! Okay, you get the fact that I _don't _own YYH? Good me too…T.T I wish I did! Someone get me another diet coke quick!

"Botan, do you remember Hiei?" Kurama walked up to me as I was working at the movie rental place one day. Of course I remembered Hiei; the man had stolen my heart when we were teens. But once we graduated I guess he decided it was good enough in the small town life and he disappeared.

"Maybe, why?" I asked and Kurama looked a bit guilty for a second, but I looked away to set a bunch of DVDs on the shelves.

"Well, he's back in town," Kurama told me and I froze in mid bend. Is he joking? Hiei can't be back after ten years. Although time is the only healer, but then again they say the farther you are apart the stronger your feelings are. "I'm not kidding Botan. No matter how much you might not want to believe it… Hiei's back."

"Why?" I asked straightening to look Kurama in the eyes. "Is he trying to ruin me or something? Kurama, I can't take seeing him again. It's going to kill me inside."

"I know, that's why I came down here," Kurama told me and hugged me close, "To forewarn you of Hiei's return. He told me that he needed to clear something's up back home." Kurama released me and I gave him a confused look so he continued. "Although I am not to certain, I think he means you."

"Do you know when he's coming back?" I asked him looking at the clock. My shift still had five hours left. Great I _had_ to work until one in the morning.

"Sometime tonight I think he said his flight got in," Kurama answered and I nodded in understanding. "I must pick him up and drop him at the hotel down the street. I'm sorry this had to happen when you've been doing so well."

"Thank you for your support," I closed my eyes. Yeah, I'd been doing well, doing well to be in so much PAIN over the little guy. Before I could say anymore Kurama's cell went off and he answered it. So not to get fired I helped the lady at the cash register.

A moment later the lady had left and Kurama had returned. "That was Hiei and he's just landed. Good luck Botan, I hope everything comes out on top. Just know that if you need me…call." With that he walked out the door to leave me by myself.

It kinda sucked to be the only person working today, than again that's what I get for being the manager. Four hours passed and I counted down the seconds until it hit midnight. There was absolutely no one in town at this hour. But the boss said it was a nice way to earn money just incase some decided to show up.

Five…four….three….two…._DING_! The door opened to the movie place and I just sat there with my feet up on the counter and still staring at the clock. This person had good timing, exactly at midnight. Unless they were looking for something in particular they didn't need me so why move?

"Excuse me?" he said and I sighed and slapped on a big smile before standing up. On my feet is where I froze and my smile dropped. Darkness clouded my vision as I became enraged and distress at the same time.

"What do you want?" I asked as Hiei stared right back with out flinching at my glare.

"Woman, stop pretending," Hiei sighed. "You hate my guts right about now don't you? Because I left, you don't have to stand there like nothings wrong. You glaring at me won't work."

"I don't hate you Hiei," I told him and walked around the corner. He had grown quite a bit over the years and was now a bit taller then myself. Standing there I slapped him. "Truthfully I still love you with all my heart but it hurts."

"Botan," Hiei didn't even touch his hand printed cheek. "I love you and I always have…"

"Don't you dare tease me Hiei," my glare intensified. "You left ten years ago and expect me with my broken heart, to allow you to come and clean it up because you say you're madly in love with me and is going to stay this time so we can get married and have children and grow old like I have wanted to since I first met you?"

"Yes," Hiei smiled and my face dropped. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stared up at him.

"Well, you might be right," I smiled and hugged him. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you and I promise you this woman, I will never leave you and I will always be loyal," Hiei hugged me back tightly.

"Just shut up and kiss me 'cause I love you too," I told him and he did.


End file.
